


Remember This

by Promiscuous_Pidge



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blowjobs, Camping, I can't write smut so it's mostly angst, M/M, NSFW, Prompto cries like twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Promiscuous_Pidge/pseuds/Promiscuous_Pidge
Summary: One night when the group is taking a rest and camping out, Noctis notices that Prompto is a little distant and tries to find a way to console him.





	Remember This

**Author's Note:**

> This was made on impulse and I did my best, please enjoy.

After spending an entire day taking a break from responsibilities and the worries that burdened the prince and his company, the group was exhausted. It was the sort of content tired you feel after riding a chocobo for hours on end and taking group pictures in the most dangerous places you could get yourself into, and now Noctis wanted nothing more than a nice bath and a warm bed.

Unfortunately, he was getting neither.

"Come on, there's real places to sleep like five minutes away from here!" Prompto whined, trudging behind Gladio. "Even if you won't accept Galdin Quay, could we at _least_ stay in a camper or something?"

The bigger man only rolled his eyes. "Shut it. You guys chose what we were doing today, now it's my turn. We're going camping."

Noctis folded his arms over his chest. "Sleeping inside is like it's own form of camping, yeah?"

Prompto grinned. "See, Noct gets it!" He pat the prince on the shoulder, who nodded.

"Too bad, we're setting up the tent," Gladio said, unfazed by their argument. He didn't even look back at them.

It was Prompto and Noctis against Gladio. Noctis' only hope was getting Ignis on their side. Thankfully, Prompto had the same idea.

"Hey, Iggy!" he said casually. "Don't you think it would be cool to, I dunno, stay at a nice hotel?" Noctis had to keep himself from laughing at the way Prompto presented himself as the picture of innocence, holding his hands behind his back and swaying slowly back and forth.

Ignis, however, wasn't any help. "I think it could be nice to spend tonight under the stars," was all he said. Noctis thought he could see a faint glimmer in his eyes. Traitor.

Prompto looked to be at a loss. His jaw hung open for a moment until he crossed his arms and pouted. "Fine," he grumbled. Noctis definitely shared his sentiment. But at least he could fish later.

* * *

 

Noctis shimmied his way out of the tent and into the cool night air. Having four people in a tent was torture enough, but Gladio and Ignis _would not stop_ whispering to each other, even though Ignis wasn't much of the voice in the conversation. Even Prompto had left several minutes before saying he needed some fresh air. Noctis had watched him leave some fifteen minutes before, but he still wasn't back yet.

He was the other reason Noctis was leaving the tent. Noctis had begun noticing over time that Prompto would disappear to be alone when he thought nobody was looking. He'd assumed Prompto needed a break from the gang, but considering his usual cheerful disposition, Noctis was getting worried that there was something going on with him. After all, it wasn't just a one-time thing he'd done, and Prompto had never really liked being by himself.

Overhead, the moon was full enough to cast a pale lighting on the smooth rock where they'd set up camp. It didn't take long for Noctis to spot Prompto sitting across the camp with his back to him. The blond man had his shoulders hunched over and his legs were dangling over the side of the rock face. He was just outside the reach of the moonlight, with only whisps of his hair shining silver, courtesy of the shadow under a nearby tree. To Noctis, Prompto looked like the subject of a sad painting, and he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to disturb him.

Despite the thought, Noctis found himself walking as quietly as he could over to his friend. Now that he was closer, he could hear Prompto's small sniffling. The sound made Noctis' heart constrict; he really was hurting.

When Noctis silently plopped down beside him, Prompto jumped and scurried away several feet. "Oh, uh, Noctis!" he exclaimed, followed by a nervous laugh. He quickly rubbed the budding tears from his eyes and gave Noctis a smile that he could tell was a struggle to keep on.

"Hey, buddy," Noctis replied softly. "You didn't come back, so I was just checking in on you."

Prompto nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, yeah. Sorry, didn't realize how long I was out here, and I was just, um…thinking." His voice grew more timid near the end of his statement. He didn't say anything else.

Noctis didn't know what to say either, so he stared out over the huge expanse of water that stretched before them. He liked how calm it was.

"It's beautiful, huh?" Prompto said, breaking the silence. "That one streak of light on the water. Everything else is dark except for that one perfect strip that happened to be where the moon shines."

Slightly taken aback by Prompto's sudden seriousness, Noctis could only nod. "Yeah," he said, "it's pretty." He watched the other intently, searching his face for any readable emotions. To his disappointment, he only found an unusual stoic film over his eyes.

Prompto was very obviously troubled by something, but Noctis had never really been the best at pep-talks and consoling others. In the silence that followed he thought of what to say. How could he get Prompto to speak his mind to him?

"Hey, Prompto. Answer me for real on this. What's wrong?" he asked in a gentle yet firm voice. It wasn't the most original or sensitive thing to say, he knew, but it was all he could come up with.

For a moment Prompto looked frightened as he finally turned to face Noctis. The prince tried his best to keep his features calm for the purpose of letting Prompto open up to him, but he had a feeling he looked upset as well.

"It's okay," he added. "I just want to help."

With a small sigh, Prompto rubbed his nose and shifted so that only one leg was off the edge, with the other folded underneath him. "Guess I'm really bad at hiding emotions, huh?" he joked, though it didn’t have his routine humor backing it up.

"Yeah, a little." Noctis allowed himself the faintest smile. "But you can tell me. You do trust me, right?"

Prompto's lips pulled into a frown, and he avoided eye contact with Noctis in favor of staring at a few loose pebbles along the edge of the rock. "That's the problem. I'd do just about _anything_ for you, Noctis." He bit his lip. "I spent so long working my way up to being friends with you. Just the thought of…of _failing_ you sends me into a panic. Most days I don't even feel like I really belong in this group."

Noctis was taken aback. Prompto was the life of the group, and everyone felt that way, but he obviously didn't. The small pause in the conversation had Noctis holding his breath.

"All of you have had this purpose since you were kids, growing up into this line of royalty." Prompto was beginning to tear up again, and Noctis couldn't stop him. "You're in that strip of moonlight, Noctis," he muttered, turning away from him once more. "I'm not."

Something clicked in Noctis' head just then. After sitting amidst the deafening noises of crickets for a few agonizingly long moments Prompto made a move to get up, only to have Noctis reach out and grab his hand in a flash.

"No!" Noctis exclaimed, surprising both himself and Prompto. "Don't…don't go yet."

Slowly Prompto sat back down, his eyes wide in shock and confusion. Noctis found that he really didn't want to let go of Prompto's hand, and he didn't object. The two stared at each other in a slight trance while Noctis gathered his thoughts. He'd just learned that Prompto felt like an outcast, that he didn't feel loved enough. But why did he care about royal status?

"Y'know, being royalty is pretty awful."

Prompto let out a frustrated sigh. "It's not exactly about that." Noctis wondered if Prompto realized he'd tightened his grip on his hand, but he didn't want to interrupt to ask. "I'm just not part of the same group as you guys. I'm too much of an outsider to be with you." Prompto's face quickly grew red and he drew his hand back. "I-I mean all of you."

Noctis was feeling some heat in his cheeks as well, and it only took him a moment to realize why.

"Well, I can tell you that's not true at all," Noctis said affirmatively. Prompto stared at him with those sad doe eyes of his, not looking entirely convinced. "Sure, you weren't born into this. But you sure as hell earned your way here with us," Noctis said in a reassuring tone. "Those guys respect you, Prompto. _I_ respect you."

Not waiting for him to respond, Noctis stood up and held out his hand, which Prompto hesitantly took. He pulled him up to his feet and led him around to where the rock descended to the shoreline. There was only a small margin of ground to walk on with the water on one side and the rock wall a few feet away on the other, but it was enough for Noctis to lead the somber man alongside him.

When they stopped, Prompto glanced around before settling a bemused gaze on Noctis. "Is there something down here?" he asked.

"Just follow me," Noctis replied casually as removed his boots and socks and took a step back into the water.

"Are you serious?" Prompto asked incredulously. "I'm not in the mood for trying to catch fish with my bare hands, Noct." He crossed his arms, standing his ground.

Noctis rolled his eyes. "I'll make you do that another night, but not now." He waved him over as he retreated a few more steps into the water, letting it rise up to his knees. "Just come here."

After a few moments of hesitation Prompto sighed and began taking off his boots as well. "Fine," he grumbled. "But if I catch a cold, it's your fault."

It was admittedly a little too dark to navigate the water. But when Prompto stopped in front of Noctis, the light providing him with an almost silvery glow, he was all Noctis wanted to see. In that moment he wanted nothing more than to make Prompto feel alright.

"You said that I was in this strip of moonlight," he started, "and that it was kinda like our group. And yeah, I'm in it, like Gladio and Ignis. But look at you." This time he took hold of both of Prompto's hands in his. "You look pretty damn great in it too, I'd say." It took a few moments for Prompto to react. It looked like Noctis' words had struck him.

Fresh tears started falling down Prompto's cheeks, and Noctis felt his hands beginning to tremble in his own. "Noct…" His voice cracked as he said his name, and he threw his arms around Noctis and finally allowed himself to cry. Noctis held the other man carefully as he quietly sobbed into his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he mumbled between choked sobs.

"It's okay," he said softly as he rubbed circles into Prompto's back. He was fine with letting him cry for as long as he needed.

Once he'd seemingly calmed down and his sobs were mere sniffles, Prompto drew his head up to rest his chin on Noctis' shoulder. Noctis was relieved to find that he felt more at ease than before. Right then he made the decision to do whatever it took to keep him feeling happy and wanted.

"Noctis?"

"Yeah?"

Prompto drew away from Noctis until they were seeing eye to eye. "Sorry you had to, uh, drag me out here in the water to prove a point," he said with the beginning of an embarrassed smile.

"If it helps you feel at home with us, then it's no problem," Noctis said. "Do you think you could tell me when you're feeling upset from now on?" He absently raised one hand to Prompto's cheek, wiping away his last tear with a thumb.

Instead of replying right away, Prompto inched closer to Noctis' face. "Uh…yeah, I can do that," he said, his voice soft and awe-struck. "Noctis, it's almost stupid how much I wanna kiss you right now."

"I've really been waiting for you to say that."

Without waiting for further invitation the prince pulled Prompto's face to his to meet their lips in an electrifying touch. What began as a soft kiss quickly grew into a passionate confession of love as the two of them allowed their hands to wander each other's bodies. It was in those beginning moments that Noctis was reminded of just how badly he wanted Prompto.

Out of breath, they pulled away from each other just enough to gasp in air. "Noct," Prompto breathed out, "we're still in the water."

Noctis glanced around. He'd momentarily forgotten the water that was gently lapping at his legs, and he had a sudden embarrassing realization that it had been pretty much pointless to go through all of that just to let Prompto know he wasn't alone. He could've just _said_ it.

But he soon stopped thinking about that when he saw the yearning look in Prompto's eyes. With a renewed hunger Noctis began trailing kisses along his jaw as he guided them backwards towards land. Even when he nearly tripped Prompto was there to keep him up, holding onto him too firmly for him to fall.

When Noctis felt his feet hit the solid ground he used the extra footing to turn them both around so that Prompto was closer to the rock wall. He reveled in the soft moans that were beginning to escape Prompto as Noctis brought his kisses down to his neck, occasionally sucking hard on freckled skin. Noctis pressed him against a smooth part of the rock and fervently began grinding their hips together while Prompto breathed out small curses.

Noctis' hands soon found their way downward, one slipping between the two of them to cup Prompto's crotch. "Fuck, Noct," Prompto rasped as he pressed himself into Noctis' hand.

After that he couldn't help himself. He reached up and placed a final kiss on Prompto's lips before dropping to his knees and pushing up his shirt with a palm. Prompto shivered underneath him as he traced kisses over his stomach, all the while still rubbing his fingers into his pants.

Noctis soon got to work undoing Prompto's belt and zipper. Hastened with anticipation, he didn't even notice Prompto's uneasiness until he felt the other man's breath hitch under his touch.

"Do you…want me to stop?" he asked tentatively. The last thing he wanted was for Prompto to feel uncomfortable right after trying to reassure him that he could be trusted with Prompto's feelings.

The other shook his head, taking in a deep breath. "No, don't stop," he said. Noctis raised an eyebrow, unconvinced, and Prompto rolled his eyes. "I'm not lying to you. I'm serious, so hurry it up, highness."

Noctis breathed a laugh and placed a quick kiss on Prompto's stomach. "Can do," he said as he finally stripped his pants down to expose Prompto's erection. Prompto shuddered in response, slinking ever so slightly down the rock wall while Noctis pulled his clothes to his ankles for easier access.

Sparing no time, Noctis readily placed the end of Prompto's cock in his mouth and began gently swirling his tongue around the tip. Prompto let out a whisper of a groan at the action, and Noctis glanced up to see him scrunch up his face before Noctis brought his head lower.

He soon brought up a hand to assist him in the task, stroking the base of him in a slow rhythm to match the bobbing of his head. In an instant Prompto had completely sunk to the ground with his head thrown back. Noctis followed him down and continued. The almost carnal noises now escaping Prompto set a fire ablaze low in Noctis' abdomen, which only spurred him further and faster.

Noctis felt something tangle in his hair, and it took him a few moments to recognize that it was Prompto's fingers. His hands couldn't seem to find their place, moving from his hair to trace down Noctis' shirt sleeve and over his bare arms and then resting on the ground. Finally he settled with one hand nestled in the side of Noctis' hair and the other keeping his balance.

"Fuck, Noct, you're…ah _, fuck_ ," he panted. It sounded to Noctis as if he were finding it more and more difficult to lower his voice. He was beginning to grip Noctis' hair more tightly and was occasionally biting his lip between moans.

As Prompto squeezed his thighs against Noctis' shoulders and Noctis' movements became less rhythmic and more erratic, he slowed down for just a moment to lock eyes with Prompto, who stared at him, face flushed.

With a teasing wink Noctis removed his reddened lips slowly from Prompto's cock, the mix of precum and saliva trailing from the tip to his lips.

Prompto looked almost offended. "What gives?" he questioned.

"Don't worry, I'll still finish you," Noctis cooed and leaned up to Prompto to kiss him. He was only interrupted by Prompto sliding his hands under his shirt to pull it off of him.

Noctis made himself busy finding Prompto's cock and stroking it in a slightly slower manner before. He could feel Prompto squirming under his touch, and he even bucked his hips up into Noctis' hand once.

He continued the slight twisting up and down motion as Prompto gently bit Noctis' bottom lip. He was breathing heavily against Noctis' face as he deepened their sloppy kiss, muttering his name the best he could.

It was exhilarating for Noctis to see Prompto like this, allowing himself to be vulnerable and passionate with only him. He wanted desperately to see more of him, to feel his skin under his touch and hear him call his name in yearning voice.

After that night, he never wanted to let go of Prompto again.

“Hng, Noct, I’m gonna-” Prompto let out a deep groan, visibly tensing up and then melting into the wall behind him as he released. Noctis let go of him when he felt the warm liquid fall onto his hand and laid back against the wall beside Prompto so that their shoulders were nearly touching.

"Noctis?" Prompto said after a few moments of deep breathing.

Noctis turned his head to face him. "Yeah?" he replied.

"Do you ever feel left out, too?"

The question caught him off guard. "Of course I do. But it's more like…it's more like people are too intimidated to speak to me because of what I was born into. That was what it was like during school."

Prompto nodded. "Makes sense. But hey-" he reached over to place a small kiss on Noctis' lips, "-if I'm doing my part, do you think I could help with that?"

With a quiet laugh, Noctis nodded once. "You already have been doing that," he said.

"Mh-hm, maybe." Prompto rolled over to his side and traced a finger down Noctis' side, resting at his belt.

"What are you doing?" Noctis asked, feeling the heat beginning to return to him.

Prompto shrugged. "It's still my responsibility to serve the prince, right? Just doing my duty," he said with a playful wink.

Noctis felt a smile creep onto his face. "I guess you're right."

He was really thankful Gladio had made them go camping.


End file.
